


Animagus in New York

by Du_Rock



Series: Las Islas Canarias [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Animagus, Basement, First part of long story, Gen, Happy Ending, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, with love to New York City
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: Написано для Второго тура Сводов законов МАКУСа на diary.ru по заявке 2.73.Грейвз/Скамандер. Грейвз анимаг. Гриндевальд проклятием запечатывает Грейвза в анимагической форме. Грейвз начинает постепенно дичать и забывать себя. Ньют ищет, как обернуть проклятие.Written for the Second Round of the MACUSA Wisarding Law Contest; posted on diary.ru, appl. 2.73.Graves/Scamander. Graves is Animagus. Grindelwald curses Graves in an animagus form. Graves starts gradually forget himself. Newt is looking for a way to undo the curse.





	1. Chapter 1

"Если вы еще хотите приобрести апполосскую пушишку, приходите на рыбный рынок Фултон вечером после семи. Доброжелатель". И больше ничего в записке, принесенной летучей мышью на борт корабля, плывущего в Британию, не было. Лишь смазанные чернила и слабый запах рыбы. Ньют раздумывал недолго - заполучить апполосскую пушишку не было главной целью его путешествия в Нью-Йорк, но если зверь после разгона и закрытия питомника действительно томился у перекупщиков, то уехать, даже не попытавшись его выручить, будет немыслимо. Немного жаль билета в отдельную каюту, который передали ему из МАКУСА через Куинни, но маггловских денег еще хватит на место в третьем классе. Путешествовать в толпе бедняков и спать, подложив под голову чемодан, Скамандеру было не привыкать, так что он вышел на нижнюю палубу, убедился, что поблизости никого нет, и аппарировал на Саут-стрит.

До вечера было еще далеко, а для апполосской пушишки в чемодане не было подходящего места. Небольшой сквер рядом со зданием Морской церкви был пуст, лишь несколько чаек бродили у опрокинутой бадьи с мусором, бочком подбираясь к большому серому псу, который выбирал остатки из обрывков старых газет. Ньют посочувствовал птицам - вряд ли им достанется хоть что-то съедобное - и двинулся к домам. Ветер с реки гонял по улице листья и окурки, норовил забраться холодными пальцами под пальто.

У здания с надписью «Seamen's Church Institute» начинала собираться очередь. Мужчины в потертых куртках приветствовали друг друга, раскуривали трубки и не спешили уступить дорогу.  
\- Сколько сейчас, Джим?  
\- Почти полдень.  
Мужчины, не сговариваясь, стащили кепки и запрокинули головы, перегородив путь Скамандеру. Ньют поневоле остановился и тоже посмотрел наверх.

На самом краю крыши торчала башня с двумя рядами балконов, больше напоминавшая маяк. Ее шпиль был увенчан шаром. Все люди вокруг Ньюта сосредоточенно смотрели наверх и чего-то ждали. Со стороны гавани донесся выстрел пушки, и шар на шпиле пополз вниз. Как по беззвучной команде прекратились разговоры, а затем кепки снова были водружены на головы, и очередь сомкнула ряды. Ньюту на секунду показалось, что кто-то коснулся его ноги. Он немедленно посмотрел на чемодан, но рядом никого не оказалось. Все замки были заперты, а заговоренная веревка по-прежнему опоясывала его зоопарк.

\- Впервые в Нью-Йорке, парень? - спросили его из очереди.  
\- Только сошел на берег, - Ньют неловко улыбнулся этой недомолвке. - Простите, что это было?  
\- Где?  
\- Там, на крыше - маяк?  
\- Э, парень... Это в память о "Титанике".  
\- О. Вот как... Спасибо! - Ньют постоял еще секунду и двинулся дальше, поудобнее перехватив чемодан. С "Титаником" у него были свои счеты. Конечно, это могло быть лишь фантазией мальчишки, росшего без отца, и Тесей жестоко высмеивал его наивные догадки, но... Планируя визит в Нью-Йорк, Скамандер хотел посетить мемориал в память о крушении 1912 года. Из-за суматохи после приезда он так и не успел наведаться к Сименс-Черч-Институту. И вот сама судьба привела его сюда. Такие счастливые совпадения случались с Ньютом не в первый раз, и всегда сулили удачу. Переложив чемодан из руки в руку, Скамандер, обходя выставленные на тротуар мусорные баки, высматривал дома с объявлениями о комнатах в наём. Мимо пары зданий со следами недавней гари на стенах он прошел, не задумываясь, а третье, во вполне приличном состоянии, где пожарные лестницы выглядели еще не слишком ржавыми, привлекло его внимание.

Ньют свернул к подъезду и оглянулся - снова показалось, что за ним кто-то идет. Но на улице было пусто. Ближайший прохожий двигался по другой стороне улицы в обратном направлении, вдалеке очередь извивалась змеей, пронеслась мимо машина, полная мрачных типов в костюмах и шляпах, с выражением суровой решительности на лицах.

Скамандер пожал плечами и зашел в подъезд. Пять минут расспросов и торговли, и он снял узкую комнатушку на третьем этаже, скромностью обстановки и размером напоминавшую монастырскую келью. Но тут было относительно чисто, на железном панцире кровати лежал продранный матрас, а дверь запиралась на щеколду толщиной с руку. Доллар в день - и можно пользоваться кухней, туалетом и даже душевой на этаже. 

Скамандер положил чемодан на пол, развязал веревку и прислушался. В коридоре определенно кто-то был. И, судя по звукам, не человек. Достав палочку, Ньют встал у стены рядом с дверью и аккуратно отодвинул щеколду.

Дверь скрипнула, и в комнату заглянул пёс.

\- Ну, заходи! - поприветствовал незваного гостя Ньют. - Зачем следишь за мной?  
Пес вошел в клетушку, где сразу стало очень тесно. Высокий, с длинной шерстью, большой головой и висячими ушами – он больше всего походил на ирландского волкодава. Но такой расцветки на Британских островах Ньют Скамандер еще не встречал: бока, брюхо, грудь и ноги пса - перец с солью, а голова, холка и верх спины с хвостом - черные. Карие глаза под мохнатыми бровями, торчащая в разные стороны шерсть на длинной переносице и черная мочка носа. Пес без стеснения обнюхал брюки Ньюта, его ботинки и принялся изучать чемодан.

\- Я понимаю, это все очень интересно, - Ньют попытался оттеснить волкодава к двери. - И ты очень, э-э... милый. Но все-таки, что тебе от меня нужно?

Пес неожиданно поднялся на задние лапы, и, оказавшись ростом с магозоолога, положил ему лапы на плечи и внимательно заглянул в глаза. Ньют машинально ухватил волкодава за лапы. Дыхание у собаки было чистым, но от усов попахивало рыбой, а в бороде блестела чешуя. На бродягу он похож не был, но и должного ухода в последнее время явно не получал. Пес так же быстро отскочил и принялся чесаться. При каждом движении могучей лапы в густой шерсти на шее у волкодава что-то позвякивало.

\- Конечно, на оборотня ты не похож, - Ньют достал палочку и направил ее на животное. - Но на всякий случай - Homorphus!

Пес, пристально следивший за палочкой мага, не вздрогнул, не засветился и никак не отреагировал на заклинание, которое могло бы превратить его в человека, окажись он оборотнем. Зато лег на пол и страдальчески прикрыл нос обеими лапами.

\- Нечего ерничать! - возмутился Ньют. - Будь ты волком-оборотнем - непременно стал бы человеком! Это всегда срабатывает! Хотя... - Он достал из кармана пальто записную книжку и принялся листать ее, не выпуская палочку из рук. - Должно быть еще одно...

Пес сел, негромко гавкнул и снова принялся чесать шею задней ногой, звеня и выразительно поглядывая на человека.

\- А! Ты просто хочешь, чтобы с тебя сняли ошейник? Хорошо, хорошо... - Ньют присел на корточки рядом с волкодавом и нащупал под длинной шерстью толстый железный обод, плотно прижатый к телу пса. Концы пластины были свинчены крепким болтом на гайке, к болту же крепилось большое полуразогнутое кольцо стальной цепи.  
\- Ничего себе! Повезло, что удалось удрать? - Ньют направил палочку на импровизированный ошейник и произнес: - Alohomora!

Обруч разомкнулся, и Ньют осторожно стянул железо с волкодава. Тот немедленно встал и принялся отряхиваться.  
\- Так гораздо лучше, да? Так ты знаком с волшебниками? Интересно... Кто же посадил тебя на цепь?..

В дверь постучали, и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел пожилой маггл с недовольным выражением лица, селивший Ньюта в комнату.

\- На собаку мы не договаривались! Эдакого козлину нельзя держать в доме. Он тут все провоняет и изгрызет! - принялся ругаться маггл, распространяя вонь перегара и табака.  
\- Ладно, я заплачу вдвойне, - Ньют успел спрятать палочку и торопливо рылся в кармане. - Еще доллар, вот.

Он сунул монету в заранее протянутую ладонь, и мужчина, довольно ухмыльнувшись, исчез в коридоре, откуда донеслось: "Два доллара в день за себя и за этого поганца, так и знай!"

Скамандер захлопнул дверь, запирая ее заклинанием.  
\- Обдираловка. Но теперь ты можешь отдохнуть здесь. До завтра. Надо раздобыть еду...

Ньют присел на кровать и поднял к себе чемодан. Волкодав с интересом сунулся изучать таинственные запахи.  
\- Только на кровать не смей лезть!

Пес послушно улегся на узком отрезке пола между кроватью и стеной. Обстановка, что казалась сносной за доллар, с учетом удвоенного ценника удручала: трехногий стул-развалюха, вбитый в дверь одинокий ржавый гвоздь, призванный символизировать вешалку. По ободранной стене пробежал таракан.  
Скамандер еще раз порадовался, что жить здесь придется недолго, и полез в чемодан наводить порядок и готовить место для апполосской пушишки.

За рутинными делами время летит незаметно. Когда Ньют подготовил новый загон, покормил и обиходил всех обитателей чемодана, и, наконец, взобрался наверх, прошло несколько часов. Магозоолог поднял крышку и встретился с укоризненным взглядом карих глаз.  
\- Эй, мы же договаривались, что ты не будешь валяться на кровати?

Взгляд тут же превратился в невинный, лохматые брови сложились домиком. Устоять перед таким обаянием было невозможно, и Ньют вылез из чемодана, улыбаясь.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ну, ты и проходимец! Любого очаруешь, да? - Он осторожно поставил на пол миску, полную воды, и достал большой мосол с приличным куском мяса на кости.

Волкодав одним прыжком оказался на полу у кровати и принял угощение с большим энтузиазмом.

Ньют прикрыл чемодан, нажал рычажок магглоотвода, снова откинул крышку и достал из багажа карту Нью-Йорка и бинокль.

\- Побудь тут пока, а я скоро вернусь, - Скамандер пробрался мимо ворчащего над костью пса к окну, открыл створку и выбрался на пожарный балкон.

Если он правильно прикинул… Да, действительно, здание Сименс-Черч-Института было хорошо видно. Достав палочку, Ньют аппарировал на крышу, обнесенную оградой с химерами на постаментах. Башня маяка удобно смотрела на реку с нужной стороны. По шаткой лесенке Скамандер поднялся на второй ярус балкона и легко нашел взглядом приземистое здание рыбного рынка, обведенного на карте кружком.

Правда, выглядело оно заброшенным. Ни людей, ни ящиков, ни машин вокруг. Это не было слишком странным, ведь рыбный рынок обычно работает в первой половине дня, но чтобы вокруг совсем никого не было? В бинокль Ньют мог с куда большего расстояния рассматривать даже самых мелких животных, но рядом с этим рынком не было ни кошек, ни собак, ни каких-либо следов жизни. Забитые досками окна и повисшие на петлях дверные створки свидетельствовали о том, что ни торговли, ни других работ тут не велось уже давно.

Он достал записку. Даже после нескольких часов в кармане от бумаги все еще несло рыбой. «Приходите на рыбный рынок на Фултон-стрит». Скамандер снова разложил на коленке карту. Действительно, никакой улицы Фултон рядом с этим рынком и в помине не было. Улица с таким названием нашлась совсем в другой стороне, но рынок на ней обозначен не был.

Пожалуй, консультироваться с директором Диппетом о географии Нью-Йорка и брать у него карту было несколько опрометчиво. Придется наводить справки у местных. Ньют аппарировал в сквер, который видел утром, и снова зашагал к зданию Сименс-Черч-Института, подгоняемый ветром в спину. Очередь исчезла, но входная дверь была приотворена, и он зашел внутрь. Слева на площадке высилась стойка, обнесенная решеткой, на прутьях которой крепились объявления. «Здесь можно сдать на хранение ваши деньги или отправить их родным за небольшое вознаграждение». «Приют для бездомных моряков работает по адресу Саус-стрит, 15».

Мужчина в черном костюме, разбиравший бумаги в клетке, улыбнулся и спросил:  
\- Что вам угодно?  
\- Простите, я недавно в Нью-Йорке. Хотел спросить, рыбный рынок неподалеку закрыт?  
\- Рынок? Какой?  
\- Тот, что совсем рядом, у пристани?  
\- Да он сто лет как переехал на Фултон-стрит! – истинный житель Нью-Йорка был озадачен, но быстро нашелся: - Хотите купить новое издание карты?

\- Не покажете, где это? - Ньют сунул через решетку свою карту. Ее подхватили, развернули, возмутились («Да это же старье, а не карта! Берите новую!»), и пока Скамандер вежливо отказывался, с неодобрением нанесли крестик в том месте, где Клифф-стрит пересекала Фултон.  
Ньют сердечно поблагодарил мужчину, игнорировав выразительное: «Британцы!», и вышел на улицу.

Стремительно темнело, собирались тучи, обещавшие ранний снег или ледяной дождь. Редкие прохожие поднимали воротники и не отрывали взглядов от асфальта. Ньют толкнул тяжелую раму и вошел в комнату через окно.

\- Мне пора. Пойдешь на улицу или останешься здесь? - Пес, снова пристроившийся на кровати, вопросительно взглянул на Скамандера. По его мнению, в такую погоду собак на улицу не выгоняли даже в Нью-Йорке.  
\- Давай так. У меня тут есть еще одно зелье, - Ньют полез во внутренний карман пальто, - я попробую тебя им напоить и если ты останешься собакой... А, там выясним. - Он вытащил зубами пробку и налил в миску зеленоватую жидкость.  
\- Пахнет, конечно, не очень. Но если ты простая собака, то это тебе ничем не грозит. - Волкодав смотрел скептически. - А если не простая, то станешь человеком. Ну, давай, это совершенно безопасно. - Ньют подсунул миску псу под нос.

Тот задумчиво принюхался, вздохнул и в несколько касаний языка вылизал зелье. Потянулись секунды ожидания. Пес чихнул.

\- И все, да? Ладно, будем считать тебя собакой. Просто очень умной собакой, которая нарушает закон Раппопорта и знает о волшебниках... - Скамандер вытащил из кармана веревку и принялся завязывать чемодан, болтая с псом. - Сейчас я схожу на рынок Фултон и принесу оттуда еще одного... зверька. И ты не будешь на него рычать и пугаться, а я дам тебе еще кость. Конечно, вся эта история кажется слегка запутанной, и непонятно, простые это перекупщики или тут замешаны контрабандисты. Тина бы не одобрила, - он усмехнулся, когда волкодав шевельнул ушами. - Тебя бы она тоже не одобрила. Ты большой, неуклюжий и рычишь, - Ньют потрепал пса по голове, - и нарушаешь законы МАКУСА. Но раз ты не человек, то обливиэйтить тебя, наверное, не надо? - Волкодав недовольно заворчал. - Да, и я тоже так думаю. Так вот, план очень прост. Я прихожу на рынок Фултон, забираю пушишку и… ухожу. А завтра покупаю билет на пароход и уезжаю. Очень лаконичный и короткий план. Простой и прямой, как Тина. Главное, чтобы на пути не попался еще какой-нибудь Гнарлак.

Волкодав встал, шерсть на холке вздыбилась, и он зарычал громко, с глухой злобой, сквозь оскаленные зубы. Ньют не ждал такой реакции.

\- Тише, тише... Что тебя встревожило? - Ньют подошел к двери. В коридоре стояла тишина. Выглянул в окно - на улице уже стемнело, на пожарной лестнице никого не было. - Все хорошо. - Он замотал шарф, проверил, удобно ли доставать палочку и, взяв чемодан, пошел к двери. Пес встал перед ним, продолжая рычать.  
\- В чем дело? - нахмурился Ньют. - Там никого нет, я уверен, - он произнес заклинание и убедился в том, что коридор пуст. - Что тебе не нравится?

Пес коснулся мордой чемодана. Потом отошел к двери и сел, загораживая проход.  
\- Ничего себе заявление. А если я выйду через окно? - Ньют двинулся окну. Пес обогнал его, отпихнув к стене, и снова зарычал, но уже тише.  
\- Подожди-ка. А если так? - Скамандер оставил чемодан на полу и двинулся к окну. Волкодав подвинулся, пропуская его. - И через дверь можно? Но без чемодана?

Ньют поставил эксперимент и убедился, что его выпустят из номера - но без багажа.  
\- Предлагаешь оставить чемодан тут, на случай, если там... Гнарлак? - догадался Ньют.

Пес вскочил, подбежал к двери и задрал заднюю лапу, оросив косяк.  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! Мы так не договаривались, - Скамандер вытащил палочку и заклинанием очистил дверь. - Теперь ты точно идешь со мной на улицу. В этой комнате и так экзотики достаточно, - он подумал и положил чемодан на кровать. - Мне не очень нравится оставлять его тут, но может, так и безопаснее. - Ньют шагнул к двери и с удивлением увидел, как пес одним движением огромных клыков срывает веревку и пытается лапой нажать на замок с магглоотводом.   
\- Ничего себе фокусы. - Ньют снова вернулся к кровати и сам нажал на рычаг. - Придется все-таки повозиться с тобой, когда вернемся, - сказал он, пропуская пса в коридор и запирая заклинанием дверь.

Мысли Скамандера, быстрым шагом направлявшегося к рынку, были заняты странной собакой. Пес совершенно точно был осведомлен о существовании мира волшебников. Скорее всего, он видел Ньюта, когда тот аппарировал в сквер на Саус-стрит, и проследовал за ним до дома. Пес знал, что существуют зачарованные и трансформированные вещи, которые внутри больше, чем снаружи, он не запаниковал, когда Ньют спустился в чемодан и вылез из него, и даже знал о существовании магглоотвода! Это уже не лезло ни в какие ворота: такими приборами маги пользовались нечасто, и, в основном, когда вынуждены были прибегать к обходным путям. Пес реагировал на имя Гнарлака, и реагировал не очень хорошо. Возможно, его держали как сторожевого пса у контрабандистов. Тогда понятно, почему у него был такой странный ошейник, почему он знает о тайных предметах и спокойно относится к магии.

Конечно, еще есть небольшая вероятность того, что это окажется все-таки анимаг или оборотень, как следует запечатанный в теле животного. Но мало на какие проклятия не подействовало бы отличное зелье, рецепт которого Скамандер привез из экспедиции в Гималаи. Ньют еще раз присмотрелся. Пес вел себя как самый обыкновенный представитель собачьего рода. То трусил сзади, принюхиваясь к скамейкам и углам домов, то обгонял, отбегая к редким деревьям, изредка оглядывался, поджидая пару шагов, и снова бежал вперед, равномерно подрагивая ушами. Ветер ерошил серую шерсть пса, размахивал концами шарфа Ньюта. Наконец магозоолог увидел низкое здание рынка: колонны, арочную крышу, горы пустых ящиков, пахучие лужи и наглухо запертые двери.

Улицы, окружавшие темный рынок, не отличались многолюдностью. В окнах низких зданий светилась всего пара окон. Ворот было множество, но все они, похоже, были закрыты. Ньют подошел к углу рынка, когда пес ринулся вперед. Скамандер потянулся за палочкой, но из-за ящика наперерез выскочила с мявом рыжая кошка и понеслась по улице, огибая препятствия. Пара секунд - и лай раздавался уже с другой стороны улицы, стремительно отдаляясь.

Ньют подошел к ближайшей двери. Скрываться и исследовать окрестности больше не было смысла: если кто-то еще не знал о прибытии гостя, то выходка неразумного - теперь магозоолог был готов поставить на это свой хогвартский шарф – пса, свела на нет всю задумку о внезапном прибытии. Простое заклинание - и массивная дверь открылась, пропуская Скамандера в гулкую темноту огромного торгового зала. Всего один шаг, и дверь за ним закрылась, а следом опустилась еще большая тьма. Сильный удар по голове, последовавший за ней, поверг мага в беспамятство.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Возвращение в сознание было неприятным. Голова раскалывалась, и на этот раз было не похоже, что все из-за лишней порции огневиски, распитой с Тесеем. Где-то рядом гнусавили два голоса, заставляя боль вонзаться в виски и основание черепа.

\- Не было с ним ничего…  
\- Да он повсюду со своим углом таскается. Фуфло гонишь, Тарквин, в бетон на триста лет закатаю.  
\- Пустой он был…  
\- На дно Гудзона рыб пойдешь кормить, попомни мое слово.  
\- Зуб даю, Гнарлак, не было при нем ничего!

Удар окованного железом ботинка впечатался Ньюту в бедро.  
\- Что разлегся, щенок, как дома на диване? Подъем!

Скамандер приоткрыл глаза. Перед его лицом высились четыре ботинка, два лакированных с крашеной железной окантовкой и два огромного размера, из свиной кожи. Четыре штанины уходили на разную высоту – щегольские шерстяные в тонкую полосочку заканчивались жилетом и физиономией Гнарлака, а темные суконные тянулись и тянулись ввысь, завершаясь под потолком туловищем одного из великанов.

\- Примолк? Диспозицию соображаешь? - Гоблин подкрепил вопрос еще одним пинком, взорвавшимся болью в колене магозоолога.  
\- Что происходит? - медленно осознавал ситуацию Ньют. Только сейчас он понял, что холодно ему не только из-за декабрьской погоды. На нем осталось лишь белье и нательная рубашка. Вместе с одеждой исчезли Пикетт и злыдень, палочка и записная книжка, все, что было в карманах. Заодно выяснилось, что руки связаны за спиной.

\- А ты как думаешь?  
\- Что вам нужно?  
\- Где чемодан? - Гоблин наклонился к лежавшему и почти ласково произнес: - Куда ты его дел, паршивец?

Ньют неуверенно улыбнулся.  
\- Пришлось оставить в МАКУСА, - и тут же получил сильный удар в живот.

\- Не стоит мне врать. Тебя видели с ним в порту.  
\- Зачем вам чемодан? Это устаревшая модель прошлого века. Вам проще таскать контрабанду в портсигарах! У меня есть отличное заклинание, могу поделиться. Серьезно увеличивает объем и можно задавать разные температурные режимы…  
\- Только советов как вести дела мне и не хватало. Сами разберемся. А вот клуб мой из-за тебя закрыли. Разгромили все и запасы слили в канализацию, ауроры фиговы. Кто-то должен за все это заплатить, - Гнарлак пожал плечами. - Ты подходишь как нельзя лучше.  
\- Почему я?  
\- Ну не сестренок же Голдштейн сюда тащить. Им годами пришлось бы отрабатывать. Да и стары они для этого дела. С Якоба твоего и вовсе ничего не возьмешь, голытьба голоштанная.

Образ Тины и Куинни, распростертых на бетонном полу пустого подвала, показался Ньюту нереальным, но страшным. Настолько, что мысль про неосведомленность Гнарлака о скорлупках окками для Якоба исчезла быстрее, чем ее удалось обдумать.

\- Но что я могу сделать? У меня нет ни золота, ни драгоценностей! – «И нюхлера с собой тоже нет, уж он бы развернулся в этой компании», - подумал Скамандер.  
\- Зато полно редких и дорогих животных. И они будут еще дороже, если разобрать их на перья и кишки для зелий. И мы снова возвращаемся к главному вопросу - Где ЧЕМОДАН?

Ньют промолчал. Как он был благодарен псу, который не дал ему совершить роковую ошибку!

\- Что-то надоело мне повторяться, - гоблин обошел Скамандера, нанося с болезненной точностью один за другим удары по ребрам, коленям, лицу, спине, почкам. Каждый пронзал острой молнией, оставив яркий букет жестокой боли.

\- Так как насчет чемодана? - Гнарлак немного подождал. – Думаешь, у меня не хватит людей обшарить дома в портовом районе и найти, где ты остановился? Ерунда! Но зачем тратить мое и твое время? – Так и не дождавшись ответа, гоблин крикнул в коридор: - Мальчики, тащите дубину! Надоело пачкать обувь.

Спустя четверть часа Гнарлак вышел из подвала в отвратительном настроении. Людей ломать было очень просто. Магов - сложнее, но и с этой задачей мафия справлялась успешно. Конечно, если не брать в расчет сильных волшебников или обученных ауроров. С британцем не должно было выйти осечки. Однако он оказался куда выносливее, чем выглядел. Гнарлак не пытался применить магию, которая непременно привлекла бы внимание МАКУСА, а боль, которая сломала бы многих людей, не произвела на магозоолога должного впечатления. Гоблин навел справки, прежде чем привести в действие план. Про британца ничего толком не было известно. Никаких особых заслуг, никаких тайных талантов. Только несколько смешных историй в экзотических странах, из которых его вытягивало Министерство магии, и где-то в отдалении болтался братец-герой войны, который, по слухам, должен был бы прибыть в США, но весьма удачно задержался.

Гнарлак выбрал самое фартовое время: в МАКУСА были уверены, что Скамандер отчалил домой, в Британии считали, что магозоолог еще в Америке - аккуратное изъятие тварей из чемодана принесло бы семье огромные деньги и власть, ведь после запрета на содержание волшебных существ достать нужные ингредиенты даже для повседневных зелий стало очень сложно. Что уж говорить про замысловатые, полулегальные и запрещенные составы. Но все пошло не так. Еще в «Свинье» Гнарлак должен был получить чемодан с тварями, которые не заинтересуют Грейвза. Но британец с дружками сбежал от МАКУСА. Потом повязали и начальника департамента магического правопорядка, с которым у гоблина был весьма взаимовыгодный договор. Договор, что стал куда любопытнее неделю назад. Теперь и собственный план Гнарлака дал крен. Скамандер пришел на встречу без чемодана. Никто не видел, чтобы он по доброй воле расстался со своим зоопарком или оставил его вне поля зрения хоть на пять минут! Британец притащил весь багаж прямиком в его бар! Верзиле Тарквину гоблин верил. Почти как себе. К тому же парни следили за великаном от рыбного рынка до логова. Чемодана не было

Придется проверить рынок самому. И послать парней проверять доходные дома. А пока пусть мальчишка подумает. Боль терпеть умеет - но есть и другие способы развязать язык.

\- Снимите с него все, облейте водой, проверьте веревки и оставьте окно открытым. Посмотрим, что птичка запоет через пару часов. А будет молчать - так привезем сюда сестренок. В МАКУСА и без нас есть чем заняться!

Гнарлак прошел через комнату, где, удобно расположившись в креслах, играли в карты четверо магов, и вышел на улицу. Декабрьский холод проникал даже под его добротный шерстяной костюм и заставлял задуматься о доброй порции грога.

Благословенная темнота и тишина отступили. Ньют пришел в себя на мерзлом и грубом бетонном полу. Боль обрушилась на него как ушат ледяной воды, проникая под кожу и мышцы, добираясь до костей и сворачиваясь клубком змей в суставах и внутренностях. Попытка дышать глубже помогла разбить острый лед, сковавший солнечное сплетение, и разнести ревущую Ниагару боли на несколько водопадов, сосредоточившихся в спине, животе и ребрах. Через минуту Скамандер понял, что хриплое дыхание и стоны, отражающиеся от кирпичных стен, принадлежат ему.

Он лежал в позе эмбриона, со связанными за спиной руками, в луже, как надеялся Ньют, воды, и в спину отчаянно дуло. Стылый ветер не облегчал страдания, Скамандера трясло от холода, который стремительно отнимал последние силы.

Ньют поднял голову. Дверь в подвал была закрыта, из щели под ней негромко доносились голоса. Ньют со стоном перекатился, стараясь вылезти из лужи и оказаться подальше от окна. Выбраться на сухой участок бетона удалось, но заметно теплее не стало.

Положение было безвыходным.


	4. Chapter 4

Во всяком случае, Ньют не видел ни одной зацепки. Тесей, конечно, извернулся бы, зубами развязал веревку, отобрал у гангстеров палочку… Он рассказывал брату небывалые истории из жизни британского аурора. Но сейчас об умениях, требовавших долгих лет тренировок, можно было и не мечтать. Надежды на то, что МАКУСА отыщет Скамандера здесь, тоже не было. Можно лечь у двери и пытаться удержать ее телом, но мороз сделает свое дело быстрее людей Гнарлака. Ньют чувствовал, что долго продержаться на холоде в сознании ему не удастся. Попытка перекинуть руки вперед унесла еще немного сил, и была оставлена. Связали его на совесть. Оставалось только ждать.

Стараясь не думать о том, что произойдет, когда Гнарлак снова войдет в подвал, Ньют вспоминал жаркое солнце Экваториальной Гвинеи, величественную прохладу Гималаев, теплые дождевые леса Борнео и бескрайние сухие предгорья Аргентины, по которым взгляд может скользить бесконечно, упираясь лишь в линию горизонта, где сливаются охра земли и стремительно темнеющая синь неба…

В следующий раз Ньют пришел в себя от боли и тепла. Даже жары. Тропики, о которых он грезил, окутывали тело жаркой шалью, а в лицо ритмично дул влажный теплый ветер с моря, пахнувший водорослями, крабами, рыбой и еще какой-то дрянью. Тело почему-то содрогалось в такт с ветром. С трудом разлепив веки, Скамандер понял, откуда взялось тепло. И влажный ветер. Сверху на Ньюта смотрела собачья морда. Из приоткрытой пасти был вывален розовый язык. Два внимательных карих глаза, мохнатые брови, густая серая шерсть, проблеск серебра. Пес лежал на скрюченном в позе эмбриона волшебнике и согревал его своим теплом.

\- Ты вернулся? Зачем?

Когда Ньют пошевелился, пес недовольно заворчал, скатился на пол и принялся грызть веревку. Скамандер тут же почувствовал холод: укрытый шерстью волкодава, он согрелся, но ледяной воздух снова принялся за дело. Пытаясь сосредоточится, чтобы не отключиться, Ньют начал считать синяки на ногах. На бедрах зрение еще расплывалось, но к коленям дело пошло лучше, а когда он добрался до щиколоток, то окончательно пришел в себя. Веревка поддалась, и волкодав переключился на ту, что связывала ноги. Ньют, сорвав остатки пут, растирал руки, восстанавливая чувствительность, и осматривал подвал в попытке найти что-либо пригодное для побега. Тщетно. Во время избиения магозоолог успел разглядеть, что единственная дверь обита железом и запирается снаружи, единственное окно находится слишком высоко и слишком мало, чтобы выпустить человека. Судя по следам на раме, псу пришлось изрядно повозиться, чтобы пролезть внутрь – и сейчас они с Ньютом оба были в ловушке.

Без палочки нападение на контрабандистов теряло смысл, но попробовать все равно стоило. Ньют с трудом встал и прислонился к стене, всей душой надеясь на счастливый случай и готовясь им воспользоваться. Пес застыл напротив двери серой тенью. Ждать пришлось не слишком долго, но этого времени хватило сполна, чтобы прогнать остатки тепла. Скамандера трясло от холода так, что он чуть не пропустил шаги в коридоре. Тихий скрип щеколды - и дверь медленно приоткрылась. Внутрь зашел человек, замер, и вдруг издал странный, сдавленный звук, почти заглушенный низким ворчанием. Больше движений не было. Ньют осторожно прикрыл дверь и бросился за гостя, зажимая ему рот ладонью. Долгие секунды поиска - и волшебная палочка оказалась в руках у Ньюта.

\- Lumos!

В слабом свете палочки Ньют смог наконец понять, почему заглянувший в камеру гангстер ничего не предпринял. Волкодав сидел прямо перед молодым человеком, чье лицо было искажено гримасой ужаса, и пасть пса была занята - зубами он ухватил гостя за пах. Скамандера передернуло. В этой ситуации он больше посочувствовал незнакомцу, чем себе. Впрочем, времени на жалость не было.  
Примерившись к палочке, Ньют одно за другим запустил три заклинания - очищения, обезболивания и заживления ран. Для экспедиций у него было составлено прекрасное триединое заклятье, но применить его с чужой палочкой Скамандер не решился.   
Пару минут спустя он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

Ловко избавив пленника от пиджака, джемпера и рубашки, Ньют натянул на себя одежду и принялся за ботинки. Размер был маловат, но бегать по улицам Нью-Йорка босиком не стоило. Дело осталось за малым.

\- Сейчас тебя отпустят, - в глазах гангстера затеплилась надежда, - а я сниму брюки. Но знай - он успеет оторвать тебе все раньше, чем закричишь. Ты меня понял? - Парень послушно кивнул. – Хорошо, - Ньют перевел взгляд на волкодава: - Отпустишь?   
Пес разомкнул челюсти и негромко зарычал.

Скамандер рванул ремень и одним движением стащил с пленника брюки. Тот безвольно переступил, освобождая штанины. Брюки оказались коротковаты, зато не сползали. Ньют снова поднял палочку. Следовало спешить. Если Гнарлак не стал ждать и отправил головорезов на поиски, чемодан может быть уже в чужих руках.

\- Подождите! - впервые заговорил пленник. - Просто свяжите мне руки спереди, и уходите, я не буду кричать.   
Он говорил очень тихо, чтобы в коридоре не было слышно.

Ньют нахмурился, а волкодав повел носом и отвернулся.

\- Поверьте, я не желаю вам зла. Уходите, быстрее!

Пес встал и подошел к Скамандеру, оставляя пленника без внимания. Посчитав поведение волкодава решающим аргументом, Ньют убрал палочку и ремнем стянул парню, оставшемуся в кальсонах, носках и с ладанкой на шее, руки спереди, как тот просил.

Покончив с пленником, Ньют ухватил волкодава покрепче за холку, прижимая его к себе, чтобы вместе аппарировать, и едва не остался без пальцев - резкой болью обожгло руку, громко взвыл пес. Скамандер с удивлением поднес ладонь к лицу и обнаружил, что из узкого пореза, идущего через пальцы, на шерсть и пол течет кровь. В коридоре загромыхали шаги, послышались голоса. Ньют поспешно перехватил пса за шерсть на спине и шагнул к стене, перемещаясь на знакомую крышу.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ночь окутала город. Улицы Нью-Йорка горели миллионами огней. Бруклинский мост светился, словно рождественская ель в Хогвартсе, в воздухе плавно кружили мелкие снежинки. Листы кровельного железа подернулись инеем. Ньют опустился на колени и стал осматривать недовольного волкодава: шерсть на груди собаки казалась мокрой, но крови было немного. Попытка разглядеть, что же их поранило, не удалась. Пес вертелся и огрызался, на глазах теряя терпение.

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Подожди меня здесь, – Скамандер подвел волкодава к маяку и скомандовал: - Сидеть!

Хмурый собачий взгляд выразил все, что можно подумать о человеке, который затащил собаку на крышу и теперь приказывает оставаться на месте. Но другого решения Ньют не видел. Тащить с собой окровавленного, неуправляемого пса на улицы, полные гангстеров Гнарлака значило выдать себя, потерять чемодан и провалить все, что только можно.

Один он еще может добраться до комнаты раньше, чем... Во всяком случае, Ньют очень на это надеялся. Он еще раз сказал: «Сидеть!» и аппарировал в переулок рядом с домом, где снял комнату. Едва он выглянул на улицу, чтобы проверить, не стоит ли кто у подъезда, как вынужден был укрыться за грудой мусора и битого кирпича - мимо быстрым шагом прошли трое мужчин в темных костюмах, распределяя дома для проверки.

Скамандер аппарировал на пожарную лестницу и заглянул в комнату. Света уличных фонарей хватило, чтобы понять: внутри никого нет. Ньют открыл окно, спустился в комнату и с облегчением увидел, что чемодан по-прежнему лежит на кровати. Лезть за запасной одеждой не было ни времени, ни смысла - и его палочка, и злыдень остались у контрабандистов. Оставаться в доме было слишком опасно… Но с одним делом стоило разобраться, пока он еще здесь.

Ньют направил чужую палочку на пораненную ладонь и произнес исцеляющее заклинание. Никакого эффекта.

\- Reparo! – старый стул у окна прекратил разваливаться, собрал выпирающие пазы и покрылся новым, хотя и не блестящим, лаком. Палочка слушалась. А вот рана была нанесена магией. Приблудный пес носил на себе опасный сюрприз. Внизу заорали и принялись выбивать ногами дверь консьержа. На скорую руку соорудив перевязку и остановив кровь, Ньют подхватил чемодан и аппарировал на крышу. И вовремя - пес уже начал нервничать. Он с нарастающим беспокойством метался от статуи к статуе, поднимая морду, принюхиваясь к ветру.

Ко мне! - Ньют свистнул, подзывая пса к себе. - Я здесь, беспокоиться не о чем!

Волкодав одним прыжком вскочил наверх и обнюхал пиджак Скамандера, чемодан и палочку. Результат не сильно его успокоил. Пес задрал голову к небу и попытался завыть, но Ньют успел обнять его за холку и зажал руками пасть.

\- Тише, тише! Только не сейчас, - воскликнул он, когда собака все-таки вырвалась и, опустив хвост, принялась нарезать круги вокруг маяка в попытке найти спуск на землю.

Скамандер распахнул чемодан и направил палочку вниз:  
\- Accio! - в его руке оказался белый нож, ручка которого сливалась с длинным матовым лезвием, словно составляла с ним одно целое.

\- Иди сюда!

Пес не обратил на слова никакого внимания. Пришлось ловить волкодава самому. Когда он, кружа, снова оказался рядом, Ньют с трудом удержал огромного недовольного пса, прижимая его к перилам коленом.

С улицы донеслись возбужденные крики и топот.

\- Ни звука! - Скамандер встряхнул волкодава и поднес нож к его шее, выискивая источник проблемы. Тогда, в слабом свете подвала, он угадал намек на присутствие постороннего артефакта. Сейчас же, чтобы найти тонкую нить в густой шерсти и не причинить вреда, пришлось повозиться. Но когда нож, выточенный из рога единорога наконец соприкоснулся с нитью, яркий серебряный свет разлился по крыше.

\- Вот оно как! – Ньют, перехватив нить полой пиджака, поддел ее ножом и обрезал. Пес взвыл, а снизу заорали: «Они на крыше!!» Ярко светясь, нить упала на кровлю, свернулась в знак треугольника с перечеркнутым кругом, полыхнула багровым и рассыпалась в прах.

\- Мерлиновы подштанники! - Скамандер захлопнул чемодан и потащил упирающегося пса к башне. - Alohomora! - Дверь в основании маяка отворилась, и они втиснулись в темное помещение. Ньют выглянул наружу и заклинанием сбил левитирующего гоблина, выиграв еще минуту. Внизу разъяренно взвыли.

\- Homorphus Canis! – метнув в пса заклинание, Ньют снова был вынужден сосредоточиться на обороне – на крышу поднималось все больше контрабандистов, а небольшая башня маяка служила надежной, но слишком скромной защитой. При самом хорошем исходе продержаться здесь можно было не больше десяти – пятнадцати минут. А путей отхода, увы, не было. Похоже, личный «Титаник» Скамандера собирался пойти ко дну.

Отбивая заклинание за заклинанием и проводя короткие ответные атаки, Ньют перестал замечать ход времени. Сбить врага с крыши пристройки, уйти от удара, парировать удар слева, атаковать гоблина, засевшего на кресте, укрыться щитом от заклинания справа, провести контратаку, - ритм боя захватил его, и Ньют пропустил момент, когда противников стало меньше. Под очередным атакующим заклинанием один из гангстеров не устоял, покачнулся и заскользил вниз по жестяному склону. Рядом с ним возникла фигура в кожаном плаще и шляпе, и вихрь аппарации унес обоих. Атаки стихали. На крыше оказалось куда больше людей, чем виделось раньше. Но теперь они сражались между собой. Похоже, маяк больше никого не интересовал. На первом ярусе балкона развернулась спираль аппарации, Ньют поднял палочку, чтобы отбить атаку нового врага. Но это была Тина.

\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Да, но как ты здесь оказалась?!  
\- У меня к тебе тот же вопрос!  
\- О, я все объясню, - начал Ньют, но Тина перебила:  
\- Да, и на этот раз Пиквери хочет услышать объяснения первой. Так что бери чемодан, и я забираю тебя в МАКУСА, извини.

\- Подожди, тут есть еще, - Ньют понизил голос, оглядываясь на ауроров, но они были заняты, отправляя людей Гнарлака в кутузку. Скамандер поманил Тину в темную каморку на первом этаже маяка. Чемодан стоял у двери, а в дальнем углу у стены без движения лежал человек в темной одежде. - Вот.  
\- Кто это? - Тина наклонилась над телом.  
\- Похоже, незарегистрированный анимаг или что-то вроде того, - Ньют подхватил чемодан и подошел ближе. - Он был собакой, но там было еще одно заклятье, и мне кажется, что оно работало странно, во всяком случае, сразу снять его не удалось…

Тина присела на корточки над человеком, лежавшим лицом к стене, прижала пальцы к его шее, нащупывая пульс, отвела в сторону воротник и волосы, всматриваясь… и, резко распрямившись, потянула Ньюта за рукав из каморки:  
\- Пойдем! Тебе надо в МАКУСА, а я должна увидеть Пиквери.  
\- А он?  
\- А ему… Ему нужны колдомедики! - Голдштейн вышла на парапет, захлопнула дверь и подозвала ближайшего аурора:  
\- Роберта! Поставь, пожалуйста, охрану. Здесь ничего нельзя трогать и никто не должен заходить внутрь!  
Женщина кивнула, и Тина повлекла Ньюта дальше. От толпы ауроров отделился мужчина и окликнул ее:  
\- Тина? Нашла своего британца?  
\- Да, все хорошо, Джек. Как Тони?  
\- Жить будет.  
\- Отлично. Будь другом, доставь мистера Скамандера в Овальный кабинет? Пиквери будет рада…  
\- Окей, позвольте, я помогу вам, мистер, - аурор мягко, но непреклонно перехватил локоть Ньюта, забрал чемодан, - и в тот же миг Голдштейн аппарировала. Еще пара секунд - и мужчины тоже исчезли, чтобы сразу оказаться у здания МАКУСА.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Вы поверили автору записки и отправились выручать зверя, содержание которого на территории США запрещено законом?  
\- Да, чтобы увезти пушишку из Штатов туда, где она может жить спокойно, ничего не нарушая!  
\- Вы не сообщили никому о том, что вернулись в США и не зарегистрировали, как положено, волшебную палочку.  
\- Но мое разрешение еще действительно! - Ньют полез в карман пиджака, но вспомнил, что стоит перед Пиквери в чужой одежде. - Оно осталось в моем пиджаке. У меня украли всю одежду и изъяли чемодан. Я же говорил!  
\- Да, говорили, - Мадам президент устало вздохнула. - И ваш министр магии снова будет заваливать МАКУСА нотами о возвращении незаконно изъятой палочки, чемодана и прочего имущества британского подданного...

Ньют развел руками. Приятно знать, что министерство магии не только угрожает и раздает указания, но и предпринимает шаги для освобождения подданных британской короны.

\- Мистер Скамандер, у меня сложилось впечатление, что каждый ваш шаг сопровождают приключения. Той или иной степени тяжести.

Скамандер молчал. С момента, как он снова оказался в Нью-Йорке, прошло менее суток. За это время у него не было возможности ни отдохнуть, ни поесть. Кружка чая, перехваченная в чемодане во время ухода за зверями не в счет. При этом его избили, пытали, собирались убить и теперь, несмотря на то, что в этой ситуации он выступает пострадавшим, вновь допрашивают. Стиль ведения дел в МАКУСА Ньюту определенно не нравился.

\- Вы недовольны? Разве аурорам не удалось раскрыть шайку контрабандистов? – сказал он устало.  
\- Мы следили за ними давно.  
\- А теперь у вас есть повод осудить их еще и за преступления против иностранного мага. По-моему, это отличная возможность!

Как бы ни была недовольна мадам президент, она вынуждена была признать, что поймать на неправильных действиях и осудить магозоолога - дело непростое. Похоже, для этого нужно было обладать талантами Гриндевальда или действовать его методами.

\- Возможно. Но давайте проясним еще один момент, - Серафина обернулась на карту, где в реальном времени отражались места использования высокоуровневых заклинаний, взглянула на группу ауроров, обсуждавших рабочие вопросы, недовольно двинула бровью и встала, приглашая Ньюта следовать за ней. В углу Овального кабинета обнаружилась неприметная дверь, за которой скрывалась рабочая гардеробная.

Президент указала Скамандеру на низкое кресло у журнального столика, а сама уселась на стул возле огромного трельяжа. Отражения в зеркальных створках рассматривали Ньюта сразу с трех сторон.  
\- Кто еще был с вами на крыше?  
\- Собака.  
Под жестким взглядом Серафины Ньюту стало неудобно, и он отвернулся, разглядывая ручку двери.  
\- Какой породы?  
\- Ирландский волкодав.  
\- Вы уверены?  
\- Да, я хорошо знаком с ними по… Британии.  
\- Какой расцветки?  
\- Перец с солью и черный.  
\- Характер?  
\- Я бы сказал, наглый и уверенный в себе, но что вы хотите узнать, я не понимаю? Такое поведение типично для этой породы, размеры тоже, хотя в последнее время из-за неправильного бридинга волкодавы измельчали, а у вас тут прекрасный экземпляр, я бы с удовольствием забрал его в Британию. Моя мама разводит гиппогрифов, и ей бы пригодился...  
Серафина недовольно следила за потоком речи и, не дождавшись нужной информации, пресекла его:  
\- Вы же знаете, что это был анимаг.  
\- Незарегистрированный? - Ньют коротко взглянул на президента. - Я перед приездом сверялся со списками, ирландских волкодавов в опубликованном варианте не было.

\- Он мог приехать с другого побережья, - Пиквери помолчала, прикидывая варианты. - И встать на учет, но в списки еще не попасть. У нас, знаете ли, было очень много дел в последнее время. Хотя вы в курсе, и благодаря кому именно - тоже.  
\- Или даже из другой страны… - предложил еще один выход из ставшей неловкой ситуации Скамандер.  
\- Например, из Британии, - согласилась Серафина. - У вас в списках анимагов есть ирландские волкодавы?  
\- Нет, - Ньют замялся. - Во всяком случае, раньше не было. Я год не сверялся с документами, - Он помолчал и добавил: - С ним все в порядке?  
\- Мы его допрашиваем.

Ньют вспомнил свой первый допрос в МАКУСА, и вздохнул. Впечатления были не из приятных.

\- Хорошо, вы рассмотрели собаку. А вы видели анимага, когда он превратился в человека?  
\- Нет, я был занят боем. Успел увидеть только бело-голубую вспышку - и до сих пор не уверен, что превращение прошло благополучно. По-моему, он даже не двигался… Там было дополнительное заклятье на серебряной нити. И он был ранен в шею! Вы точно знаете, что трансформация прошла хорошо?  
\- С ним все будет в порядке. Колдомедики заверили меня в этом, - Серафина встала. - Что ж, мистер Скамандер. Сейчас Тина проводит вас в служебную гостиницу. А утром вам передадут билет и посадят на пароход. На этот раз мне бы очень хотелось быть уверенной в том, что вы не только увезете свой чемодан из Нью-Йорка, но и привезете его в Британию.  
\- Да, мадам, - Ньют встал. - Когда мне вернут зверей и вещи?  
\- Вы получите все перед отъездом. И палочку, разумеется. А пока - прошу вас… - Серафина открыла дверь, но задержалась еще на мгновение:  
\- Это не совсем мое дело, но какие у вас отношения со старшей Голдштейн?  
\- Отношения? С Тиной? - Ньют стремительно краснел.  
\- Вы помолвлены? - Президент не собиралась разводить дипломатию.  
\- Что? Нет, - подобная прямота поставила Ньюта в тупик.  
\- Хорошо. Поймите меня правильно. У Порпентины может сложиться прекрасная карьера. У женщины с такими талантами, чутьем и складом ума в Америке куда больше возможностей. Было бы глупо запирать ее в деревне, не правда ли?

Скамандер молча кивнул и отвел глаза, выходя из гардеробной. Тина, волнуясь, ждала их возле входа в Овальный кабинет.  
\- Голдштейн, возьмите предписание и отведите мистера Скамандера в гостиницу. Он отправится в Британию первым же рейсом. А пока вам придется проследить, чтобы ваш друг не попал в еще один переплет на моей территории, - Мадам президент поставила подпись на бумаге, поджидавшей на рабочем столе, и передала ее Голдштейн.

\- И, Тина, - Пиквери выдержала выразительную паузу. - Помните, о чем мы говорили, и на кого вы работаете.  
\- Да, мадам президент, - склонила голову Тина, взяла Ньюта за рукав и потащила в коридор.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Тебе влетело из-за меня? - сокрушался Скамандер, пока они поднимались в лифте на 22 этаж, где была расположена служебная гостиница МАКУСА.  
Эльф-лифтер Ред хмыкнул, поправляя фуражку.  
\- Ты же обещал, что не будешь давать повод для расследований и вернешься в Британию! - Вполголоса выговаривала только что восстановленная в правах аурора Голдштейн.  
\- Да, я и собирался, но летучая мышь принесла записку...  
\- Ты совсем ничего не знаешь о США? Летучие мыши носят записки только от мафии!  
\- Мафия из гоблинов и домашних эльфов?  
\- Они здесь не домашние! Вольные! У нас давно отменили рабство!! - Тина кулаком постучала по пустовавшей стойке регистрации. Когда из служебной комнаты появился недовольный молодой человек с наброшенным на плечи темным пиджаком, она выложила перед ним бумагу с синей печатью.  
\- Нужен номер с антиподслушивающими чарами на ночь.  
\- О, как... - помятое лицо консьержа растянулось в ехидной улыбке. - Будешь выбивать добровольные признания, милочка?  
\- Я вам не милочка! - прошипела Тина. - По распоряжению мадам Президент! - и припечатала бумагу рукой к стойке.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Шуток не понимаешь... - клерк достал ключ с номером на красной бирке и положил в ладонь Порпентины.  
\- Он что, намекал на... - сделав несколько шагов вслед за Тиной, Ньют нахмурился и обернулся на консьержа.  
\- Даже не начинай, - Тина открыла дверь номера, захлопнула ее, как только они вошли, и повернула ключ в скважине.

\- Все так плохо? - Ньют сел в кресло у окна, пытаясь закинуть ногу на ногу, но устроиться удобно в чужой одежде не удавалось. - Мы же поймали Гриндевальда.  
\- Бывало и лучше. Понимаешь, мафия Гнарлака... - Тина замолчала, подбирая слова. – Операция против них была начата давно. Банда контрабандистов доставляла в США запрещенные зелья и ингредиенты для них. И спиртное, которое переправляли не-магам . Мы внедрили к ним нашего человека. Попутно вскрылось так много интересного, что некоторое время их не трогали, собирали данные о связях, поставщиках, а потом началась история с обскуром, и всем стало не до Гнарлака...  
\- Так ты с самого начала знала, что он возглавляет мафию?  
\- Мы делали вид, что считаем его всего лишь осведомителем. И я не думала, что Гнарлаку будет выгодно выдать нас МАКУСА!

Повисло неловкое молчание. Тине досадно было вспоминать неудачный поход в «Свинью», чудом не закончившийся провалом, а Ньюту не давали покоя слова Пиквери. Пытаясь перевести разговор в более мирное русло, он спросил:  
\- А что с анимагом? С ним все в порядке?  
Тина молча кивнула.   
\- Он действительно не зарегистрирован - и поэтому Пиквери сердится?  
Тина прикусила губу, печально глядя на Скамандера.  
\- Он был ранен, - продолжал Ньют, недоумевая, - но Пиквери утверждает, что с ним все в порядке. Хотя я не уверен… Это я виноват, я навредил ему, когда снимал заклятие?   
\- Нет, - наконец отозвалась Тина, - Конечно нет. Ты вовремя помог ему. Иначе… - она снова умолкла.  
Ньют смотрел на нее с удивлением.  
\- Иначе что? Почему вы все… молчите о нем? В чем дело?  
\- Я не могу говорить об этом. Извини, - Тина расстроено отвела взгляд и поправила волосы.

  
В дверь постучали, и это удержало Ньюта от расспросов. Тина заглянула в глазок и пропустила в номер смутно знакомого молодого человека с большим свертком. Яркий свет менял восприятие, но Скамандер опознал гангстера, с которым столкнулся в подвале у Гнарлака, и выхватил палочку. Тина протестующе вскрикнула.  
\- Давайте меняться, - предложил вошедший, прижав сверток локтем и подняв ладони, показывая, что в руках ничего нет.

Ньют с недоверием смотрел на своего прежнего пленника.  
\- Вы мне вернете мою палочку - и костюм, а я вам – ваши вещи и животных. И чемодан в придачу, раз уж вы оставили мне возможность выжить.  
\- Ньют, это Тони, он был нашим агентом … - вмешалась Тина.  
\- Так вы… - Скамандер вскочил и бросился извиняться. - Простите, я не думал, что среди контрабандистов может оказаться человек из МАКУСА.  
\- Все в порядке. Главное, что вы согласились связать мне руки, как я просил. Иначе я не смог бы вызвать подкрепление.  
\- О, - Ньют понял, что вся его удача висела на волоске: не подоспей ауроры на крышу вовремя, все могло сложиться иначе. Из свертка выглянул Пикетт, и Скамандер радостно подхватил его на ладонь. - А чемодан?  
Аурор внес в номер старый потрепанный чемодан, и Ньют с облегчением бросился к нему. Не обращая внимания на присутствующих, он положил чемодан на стол, щелкнул замками и, приоткрыв крышку, заглянул внутрь. На первый взгляд, все было в порядке, хотя в этом стоило убедиться лично. Ньют обернулся и понял, что и Тина, и аурор стоят у него за спиной и с одинаковым любопытством смотрят в зачарованный багаж.  
\- Хотите, устрою небольшую экскурсию?  
\- С удовольствием! - отозвался молодой человек. – И вот - он развернул сверток, водрузив его рядом с чемоданом, и достал из кармана еще один: - Ваша палочка, паспорт и билеты.

Как всегда, время в чемодане пролетело незаметно. Когда наступило утро и пришла пора отправляться в порт, у дверей номера обнаружились еще два аурора, которые молча сопроводили Голдштейн и Скамандера на пристань.

Прощание вышло скомканным. Голдштейн в присутствии коллег отмалчивалась. Ньюта беспокоили недомолвки, но открыто расспрашивать о причинах холодного поведения при посторонних он не решился, боясь навредить Тине еще больше. Под прощальные гудки парохода он поднялся на борт и долго смотрел на пристань, где уменьшались в размерах три фигуры в плащах, а потом на панораму безразличного к мелким происшествиям и человеческим судьбам Нью-Йорка. Любуясь статуей Свободы, Скамандер заметил у ее основания две темные фигуры, а чуть позже снова - на Статен-Айленде, затем на Санди-Хук. Такое внимание забавляло и раздражало одновременно. Полный твердых намерений вернуться из недружелюбной Америки в Лондон, Ньют отправился разыскивать свою каюту.

Отправляя настойчивого магозоолога в Британию во второй раз, бухгалтеры МАКУСА сэкономили. Каюта была не на самых нижних палубах, но узость коридора и частота размещения дверей по обе его стороны говорили о том, что помещение будет весьма скромным. Впрочем, когда Скамандер открыл дверь, он понял, что еще не довел Пиквери до предела – иллюминатор в каюте все-таки был. Весьма небольшого размера и вряд ли из него можно было любоваться Нью-Йорком. Но неким подобием свежего воздуха он обеспечит. К тому же иллюминатор определенно поднимал статус тесного помещения – и цену на билет: она была вдвое выше, чем для бедняг, которым не досталось и такого «света в окошке». Кроме иллюминатора, двух коек и откидного стола в каюте ничего не было. Одна из коек уже была занята – на ней прямо в одежде расположился заросший небритый тип, не удосужившийся даже снять обувь. Впрочем, ноги в развязанных потертых ботинках свисали с койки, не задевая покрывала, а привычка спать в пальто и шарфе у нового соседа была, скорее, свежеприобретенной – в каюте было откровенно холодно, несмотря на закрытый иллюминатор.

Ньют осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь – будить длинноволосого типа и занимать время разговором не хотелось. Он положил чемодан на свободную койку и уселся рядом. Смутное чувство нарастало и не давало покоя. Стоило записать в дневник, что пушишку добыть так и не удалось. И вряд ли теперь уже выйдет – если заводчика «закрыли», по меткому выражению Тины, год назад, от единственного питомника ничего не осталось. Зверей наверняка «ликвидировали», и разыскивать их придется в частных коллекциях. Если, конечно, ауроры не уничтожили апполоссок всех до единой.

Ньют достал дневник, карандаш и принялся набрасывать план поиска пушишки. Следовало наведаться в Лоутер Лодж, расспросить членов Королевского географического общества, не привозил ли кто из Америки диковинного зверя неизвестной породы. Зайти в Косой переулок, порыться в архивах Министерства Магии. И заодно посмотреть свежий список анимагов Британии, Шотландии и Ирландии. Вряд ли в них есть ирландский волкодав, но Пиквери предполагала… Или же хотела, чтобы он самостоятельно сделал ложный вывод о происхождении  анимага.


	8. Chapter 8

Ньют выпрямился. Неприятная мысль, не дававшая ему покоя, наконец, сформировалась – получалось, что он вот так запросто передал в МАКУСА анимага, который спас ему жизнь. Бросил на произвол мастеров допроса. Оставил, словно дело не имело к нему никакого отношения, как будто другое гражданство или пребывание на чужой территории делало спасителя – ирландского волкодава, между прочим, то есть в некоторой степени подданного Короны – бесправным существом. Как будто на него не распространялись ни законы дружбы, ни законы чести.

Ньют встал и расстроено прошелся между койками от иллюминатора до двери и обратно. Должен быть выход. Тесей бы непременно... Тесей! Отлично. Ньют вернулся на койку, вырвал лист из дневника и принялся писать:

«Дорогой Тесей! Прости, что долго не отвечал. Выпутывался из очередной интересной истории. Надеюсь, твои дела идут хорошо, где бы ты ни был. Прошу тебя, будь настороже с МАКУСА и узнай для меня кое-что …» - Ньют прикусил карандаш. С одной стороны, аурору гораздо проще получить сведения о судьбе незарегистрированного анимага. С другой – доверять бумаге подозрения насчет МАКУСА опасно, да и ответ может прийти, когда будет слишком поздно.

Ньют скомкал письмо, засунул его вместе с дневником в карман пальто и, подхватив чемодан, направился к двери.

\- Не стоит этого делать.  
\- Что? – Скамандер развернулся, остановленный внезапным указанием.  
\- Я говорю - вам не стоит этого делать.

Сосед по каюте открыл глаза, и, приподнявшись на локтях, внимательно наблюдал за метаниями Ньюта.

\- Почему же? – разгоряченный внутренним спором и неожиданной помехой, магозоолог взялся за ручку двери. Щелкнул замок, и дверь не поддалась. Ньют дернул ручку сильнее – безрезультатно. Он с негодованием развернулся.  
\- Что вы себе позволяете?  
Длинноволосый мужчина, сидевший на койке, показался Скамандеру странно знакомым. Если укоротить темные с сединой волосы, убрать десятидневную щетину, добавить приличный костюм…  
\- Нет!!!

Он выхватил палочку. В руках врага тоже появилась палочка, и атака разбилась о магический щит. Ньют ударил снова, и еще раз – безрезультатно. Все его атаки были легко отражены, но и контрвыпадов не последовало. Не было атаки и после того, как Скамандер остановился.  
\- Уберите палочку и поговорим, - предложил противник.  
\- Вы не сражаетесь, – Ньют пригляделся. Такие следы усталости на лице соседа не смогли бы появиться за пару дней, прошедших после ареста. Да и выглядел маг серьезно потрепанным. А вот отметина на правой скуле исчезла. Серое пальто, маггловские синие штаны, странная рубашка без воротника и длинный вязаный шарф, несколько раз обмотанный вокруг шеи… Узнать в этом бродяге прежнего лощеного начальника департамента магического правопорядка было сложно.  
\- Зачем? – маг держал палочку в оборонительной позиции. – Вы мне не противник, да и силы неравны. Вы гораздо слабее.  
\- Вот как? – Ньют поставил чемодан на пол. Отказ драться убедил его больше, чем внешний вид. – Так вы что, настоящий Персиваль Грейвз?  
\- Да.  
\- Что же вы здесь делаете?  
\- Нахожусь во временном отпуске, пока расследуют мое дело, - недовольно проворчал аурор. - И заодно сопровождаю одного иностранного подданного до Великобритании.  
\- Вот как.

Грейвз коротко кивнул, и сомнения чуть не одолели Ньюта. Такое похожее движение…  
\- Так это что, принудительная депортация?  
\- Неофициально.  
\- А если я захочу покинуть пароход?  
\- Я остановлю вас.  
\- Но у меня есть дело.  
\- На территории США?  
\- В МАКУСА.  
\- Не выйдет.  
\- Это важно.  
\- Разве у вас бывают не важные дела, Скамандер? – Грейвз усмехнулся, провел рукой по длинным волосам, и в ухе мелькнула сережка-кольцо.  
\- Конечно, нет! – фыркнул Ньют. – Зачем тогда ими заниматься? - Он пригляделся.

Возможно, только показалось, но… В пару шагов преодолев расстояние от двери до койки, он склонился над Грейвзом и отодвинул шарф. И точно, на светлой коже шеи багровым росчерком вспух длинный и тонкий, плохо заживающий шрам. Скамандер повернул ладонь и посмотрел на свою рану. Тот же вид. Грейвз не шелохнулся. Глядя ему в лицо, Ньют вспомнил карие глаза, расцветку волкодава, и, неожиданно для себя, прикосновение теплой шерсти к обнаженному телу. Он выпрямился, скрывая смущение – впрочем, безуспешно.  
\- Так вы… анимаг!  
\- Да, и буду признателен, если дальше вас эта информация не пойдет.

Ньют растерянно опустился на свою койку.  
\- Надо же… А ведь я чуть не отправился выручать вас в МАКУСА.  
\- Я бы этого не допустил.  
\- О. Но почему ни Пиквери, ни Тина не сказали мне?..  
\- Этот факт не отражен ни в одних списках. И к лучшему.  
\- Что теперь будет с вами?  
\- Ну, в данный момент я направляюсь в Британию.  
\- С поручением.  
\- Да, доставить вас с чемоданом в целости и сохранности.  
\- Своеобразная трактовка, - мысль о депортации, пусть и неофициальной, по-прежнему не нравилась Ньюту.  
\- Считайте это почетным эскортом, - подмигнул ему Грейвз.  
\- А затем?  
\- Думаю, что после возвращения на родину вы сможете спокойно приезжать в США. Но лучше предупреждать об этом заранее, чтобы мой... наш департамент подготовился, – поправка далась аурору с трудом. Ньют вернул разговор в прежнее русло:  
\- Но что будет с вами?  
\- У нас с Пиквери был договор. Она не поднимает шума насчет списков анимагов, а я… не теряю чутье.  
\- И что теперь?  
\- Договор придется пересмотреть, – похоже, эта перспектива не нравилась Грейвзу. Он быстро поменял тему: – Знаете что. Я до сих пор не сказал вам спасибо за избавление от ошейника, – он протянул Скамандеру руку. Ньют убрал палочку в карман и скрепил рукопожатие. – Зовите меня Персиваль.  
\- Ньют. И спасибо, что выручили с чемоданом, и тогда, в… - Скамандер с трудом подбирал слова, пытаясь описать ситуацию как можно более нейтрально.  
В этот момент в каюту постучали.

\- Да? – отозвался Грейвз, одним жестом отпирая дверь. Но никто не вошел, а стук раздался снова, и шел он со стороны иллюминатора. В каюту пыталась заглянуть большая белая птица с мощным клювом.  
\- Стойте!  
Но Ньют уже отпирал иллюминатор. Несколько секунд, и у него в руках оказался мешочек из непромокаемой кожи.  
\- Что это?  
Ньют радостно помахал белым свитком, извлеченным из мешка:  
\- Письмо, конечно!  
Грейз устало прикрыл глаза.  
\- В нем говорится о чрезвычайно важном деле?  
\- Вы правы!  
\- Которое не терпит отлагательств?  
\- Да!  
\- Апполосские пушишки?  
\- На этот раз нет.  
\- Вы не вернетесь на территорию США в ближайшее время, вы это понимаете?  
\- Но я и не собираюсь! – энтузиазм Ньюта, казалось, мог передаваться по воздуху. – Это письмо от старого друга. Смотрите… - Он развернул свиток на кровати Персиваля и сел рядом. – Мой друг обосновался вот здесь, а здесь на карте…  
\- Что это за место?  
\- Канарские острова! Они лежат на пути в Великобританию. Но очень, очень далеко от Соединенных Штатов, - улыбнулся Ньют.

Спустя минуту они увлеченно изучали свиток уже вдвоем.


End file.
